Nilo
by Lady Bee
Summary: Ela nasceu para ser uma rainha, mas para ele ela sempre foi um mistério a ser desvendado. Ramsés X Personagem Original.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I – Conflito de Ambições

Nobreza nunca fez parte daquilo que sou. Eu nasci numa família de guerreiros, cuja única recomendação era o notável talento em batalha. Em minhas veias corria o sangue vermelho da guerra e aqueles que tinham o sangue azul nada mais eram para mim do que o grande câncer da minha terra.

Sempre me vangloriei de não ter nada que me ligasse aos grandes usurpadores da glória egípcia, mas a ambição me era inata e eu me considerava tudo o que aquele país precisava para crescer. É claro que eu era jovem e tolo na época, precisando desesperadamente de alguém para abalar minhas crenças e me tornar um homem de verdade.

Foram quatro as mulheres de minha vida e todas contribuíram para que eu me tornasse o que sou, começando por minha mãe devotada e minha irmã Nefert, que sempre me deu a graça de sua sinceridade avassaladora. Quando eu estava no auge da minha impetuosidade meu mundo foi sacudido por uma jovem que representava todos os meus ideais de mulher e então eu me apaixonei perigosamente pela prometida de meu inimigo. Yuri Ishtar era uma deusa entre as mulheres comuns e tudo aquilo que uma rainha deveria ser, por isso eu a quis e por isso ela se tornou uma cicatriz expostas em minha vida.

Mas de todas as mulheres que conheci nenhuma me marcou tanto quanto ela. Chega a ser cômica a maneira como ela surgiu em minha vida, vestindo roupas egípcias e nenhum adorno em seus cabelos longos e escuros. A princesa hitita vinha ao Egito como um presente para o faraó Horemheb e mal havia chegado quando os boatos a respeito dela começaram.

Seu nome era Puduhepa, a jovem e bela irmã de Kail Mursili II, o mesmo homem que me roubou Yuri. O que se falava a respeito dela girava em torno de sua educação para o sacerdócio e posteriormente seu casamento com o governante de uma das províncias hititas. Um casamento desafortunado, era o que se comentava. A princesa perdeu dois bebês durante a gestação e diziam que era estéril. Alguns ousavam afirmar que aquela era uma punição por ela não ter seguido o sacerdócio e desenvolvido seus dons premonitórios. O fato é que ela se tornou uma viúva ainda jovem e para fortalecer uma aliança recém formada com o Egito, Puduhepa se tornaria parte do harém do faraó.

O que me intrigava na época era a suspeita de esterilidade. Se Mursili queria enviar um presente desses a um governante velho e sem filhos, o melhor seria que a jovem em questão fosse uma viúva com pelo menos uma criança para certificar que ela seria capaz de dar ao governante um herdeiro. Eu conhecia o caráter de Mursili II muito bem para saber que ele não era um tolo, muito menos que aquela era uma decisão impensada. Nenhuma moça do harém teve filhos do faraó e eu podia apostar que o imperador hitita queria mais para sua irmã do que a posição de concubina.

Independente das minhas suposições, Puduhepa chegou ao palácio de Tebas com uma escolta pequena, usando roupas muito simples e em seu rosto pairava uma expressão resignada e melancólica. A pesar da simplicidade ela era bela o bastante para atrair olhares, como uma flor que desabrocha na aridez do deserto.

Eu estava atordoado naquela noite. A multidão de nobres e puxa-sacos ainda sustentava uma ovação ensurdecedora após minha nomeação como vizir. Eu agora respondia apenas a autoridade do faraó e era tão importante quanto qualquer nobre do governo. Foi quando os músicos começaram a tocar canções alegres e as portas se abriram para dar passagem a ela.

Minha primeira reação foi o espanto pela forma como ela se apresentava. Seus olhos estavam maquiados, o corpo todo coberto pelo vestido que deixava apenas os braços de fora, o cabelo escuro todo preso em uma trança única, o que era um choque para as mulheres locais que preferiam manter os cabelos ocultos pelas perucas. A princesa não usava a maquiagem tradicional egípcia e suas jóias eram consideradas poucas e simples. Para a filha de um imperador de uma nação rica, ela estava totalmente fora dos padrões.

Observando-a mais atentamente eu fiquei intrigado com o fato de que ela parecia tão segura de si, mesmo com sua simplicidade, que ninguém poderia duvidar que ela era uma princesa. Ela sorria quando devia sorrir, ela reverenciou o faraó de maneira apropriada, ela foi apresentada aos presentes como mandava o protocolo e em momento algum a falta de jóias, ou adornos pareceu significativa. Ela sempre seria uma princesa, não importavam as condições.

Ela não olhou em minha direção em hora alguma, manteve-se silenciosa e observadora, sempre respondendo quando questionada e com grande elegância. A pesar dela ser uma mulher de beleza notável, o faraó Horemheb parecia pouco entusiasmado com a idéia de ter mais uma concubina a seu dispor. Talvez a idéia dela ser uma viúva o incomodasse, ou talvez ela não fosse exatamente o tipo de beleza que interessasse ao faraó, mas eu não conseguia entender que tipo de homem dispensaria uma jovem como aquela.

O banquete transcorreu sem mais complicações e todos os presentes tinham algo para falar a respeito da princesa, tanto para o bem quanto para o mal. Como de costume, ela escolheu um nome egípcio para sua nova vida. Tia-Sitre, era como ela decidiu ser chamada daquele momento em diante. Ela se intitulava a filha de Rá.

A noite passou mansa e quente, enquanto eu revirava na cama incômoda num ataque de insônia. Era o tipo de sensação que eu tinha uma vez ou outra. A sensação de que algo grande estava para acontecer. Eu queria voltar pra minha casa em Memphis, onde eu poderia ter a cabeça preenchida com todo falatório das minhas irmãs, mas levaria pelo menos uma semana para que eu pudesse fazer isso.

Quando o dia amanheceu fui informado de que o faraó solicitava minha presença. Odiava ter que obedecer às ordens de alguém tão vil quanto Horemheb, que só chegou onde estava graças ao casamento com uma das filhas da rainha Nefertiti, mas por bem ou por mal, eu estava subordinado a ele.

Segui diretamente para a sala do trono, onde Horemheb me esperava sentado no alto de sua tolice e vaidade. Ele me encarou com olhos avaliativos e pela primeira vez um relance de sensatez passou por seus olhos escuros. O faraó ordenou que eu me aproximasse.

- Espero sinceramente que tenha gostado do banquete de ontem. Sua nomeação como vizir causou grande repercussão entre os nobres e sacerdotes. – Horemheb disse com desinteresse. Controlei o riso diante da presença dele.

- Foi um banquete estupendo. Eu humildemente agradeço, mesmo achando que o reino teve um motivo mais interessante do que minha nomeação para comentar. – eu disse solenemente – Sua nova concubina, a princesa Tia-Sitre, é realmente uma visão. O imperador Mursili II sabe realmente dar um presente.

- A princesa Tia, com certeza ela é uma jovem atraente. – Horemheb se mexeu em seu trono como se estivesse sentado sobre escorpiões – Mas eu não vejo qualquer futuro para ela aqui. – aquela foi uma declaração perigosa que me deixou aturdido.

- Acho que não entendi direito, majestade. – eu tentei não parecer muito chocado. Horemheb desviou seu olhar para um dos murais que adornava a sala.

- Eu não sou mais um homem jovem, Ramsés. Já é hora de pensar em um sucessor apropriado, uma vez que os deuses me negaram um herdeiro próprio. – o faraó disse seguramente.

- Não estou entendendo, majestade. – eu o encarei por um longo momento. Ele já tinha idade avançada e habilidade para governo nunca foi seu ponto forte, mas Horemheb tinha alguma organização para manter os assuntos de Estado sob controle.

- Acho que você entendeu muito bem. Só os deuses podem dizer quanto tempo mais eu tenho e não pretendo perdê-lo com mais uma concubina. Desconfio que não posso ter filhos e diante disso eu preciso nomear um sucessor. – Horemheb me encarou por um longo momento – Você é um homem ambicioso e visionário, um tanto arredio e impulsivo, mas acho que suas habilidades administrativas e seu carisma são fundamentais se você quiser se sentar no trono de Hórus. Só há um problema. Você ainda não tem uma esposa e certamente nenhum filho, o que torna sua posição tão vulnerável quanto a minha.

- Ainda não vejo aonde quer chegar. – respondi frio.

- Achei que fosse óbvio. – Horemheb retrucou em tom de desafio – Se você tem alguma intenção de ser faraó um dia, o melhor a fazer é encontrar uma esposa, mas você se recusa a casar com qualquer nobre do reino e rejeitou as filhas de Nefertiti quando elas lhe foram oferecidas. O que um homem como você pode desejar em uma esposa?

- Eu tenho procurado por uma mulher corajosa, que não se deixe cegar por vaidades e ambições, uma jovem bela e amorosa.

- Sabia que a princesa Tia governou uma província hitita inteira após o falecimento do marido? Ela enviou tropas para o irmão durante a guerra contra o Egito e há quem diga que durante a noite ela se trancava num templo para pedir pela vitória. Ela é uma jovem muito bela, nobre e criada para ser a rainha ideal. Ela pode não ser a deusa da guerra, mas também não é uma mulher qualquer. – Horemheb me encarou como se soubesse de algo que eu desconhecia. Aquilo me irritava. – Eu vi os olhares que você lançava a ela e ouso dizer que ela, mesmo não sendo voluptuosa, o atrai.

- Não nego que ela seja atraente, majestade, mas eu jamais cobiçaria algo que lhe pertence. – Horemheb riu.

- Nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade, Ramsés. – o faraó respondeu – Você cobiça meu trono e estava encantado pela minha concubina, então eu estou apenas facilitando as coisas pra você. Como minha concubina, eu posso dá-la a qualquer um que julgue merecedor. Então eu lanço a você um desafio.

- Qual seria? – eu o encarei desconfiado.

- Case-se com ela, tenha pelo menos um filho, e eu tornarei você meu sucessor. – Nem todas as palavras do universo seriam suficientes para descrever o meu estado após aquela conversa.

Aquilo era algum tipo de brincadeira de muito mau gosto, mas não importava. Eu não podia recusar um desafio proposto pelo faraó sem afetar minhas chances de chegar ao trono. Eu estava encurralado e muito em breve eu estaria preso a uma princesa hitita totalmente desconhecida. Aquilo ia dar a Neferet motivo pra zombar de mim por toda uma vida.

Horemheb me encarava com uma expressão convencida e levemente ansiosa que me fez ranger os dentes em resposta. Ao menos a princesa era bonita e dificilmente aquilo era o fim do mundo. Eu poderia ter outras esposas...Quando fosse um faraó.

Aquilo foi um golpe baixo, mas Horemheb jamais chegaria aonde chegou jogando limpo. E eu que subestimei o velho agora me via atado em sua armadilha. Engoli a seco meu constrangimento e endureci o olhar numa tentativa patética de me manter no controle da situação.

- Está bem. Eu aceito a oferta, mas vejamos o que Mursili II achará a respeito do destino de sua irmã. – eu o desafiei de volta. Horemheb riu um riso sem graça.

- Mursili II não terá do que reclamar. Estou dando a irmã dele a um pretendente mais jovem e um alto funcionário do governo. Além disso, vou informá-lo de meu plano de tornar você meu sucessor, isso não lhe parece bom o bastante? – Horemheb me encarou com olhos sagazes – Mursili II dormirá feliz sabendo que sua irmãzinha será a rainha do Egito, esposa de um faraó jovem, ao invés da reles concubina de um faraó velho.

- E quando pretende informar à princesa Tia-Sitre de sua decisão, senhor? – assumi minha derrota ao perguntar isso, mas antes que tivesse uma resposta as portas da sala do trono se abriram e o mestre de cerimônias anunciou em alta voz a presença de Tia-Sitre, a concubina real.

Eu confesso que sobressaltei e me virei para encará-la. Como na noite anterior ela usava poucas jóias e nenhuma peruca egípcias. Admito que gostava da maneira como o cabelo ondulava até sua cintura, caindo como uma cascata negra. Tia-Sitre era um espírito pairando sobre o piso de pedra, agindo como se nada ao seu redor fosse de fato importante ou no mínimo digno de perturbar seus movimentos fluidos e pensamentos impronunciáveis.

Os olhos dela não encararam os meus em momento algum, para ela eu não existia ou não era digno de atenção. Uma nobre pretensiosa como todas as outras, ávida por colocar suas mãos na coroa o quanto antes. Eu gostaria de ver sua expressão imperturbável rachar ao meio quando ela fosse informada de seu novo destino.

- Como vê, Ramsés. Eu não perco tempo com assuntos desta magnitude. – Horemheb respondeu sorrindo. – Dormiu bem, adorável princesa?

- Muito bem, majestade. – ela respondeu educadamente – O grande faraó solicitou minha presença, aqui estou. – o corpo dela se curvou numa reverência graciosa e por um segundo pensei que ela fosse tão frágil quanto uma flor que se curva diante do vento. Como Mursili podia mandar alguém tão jovem e delicada para um país estranho?

- De fato eu solicitei sua presença para comunicar-lhe algo importante. – Horemheb disse firmemente – Primeiro permita-me apresentá-la ao meu mais novo vizir. Princesa, este é Ramsés. Acredito que não tenha tido a oportunidade de ser apresentada a ele no banquete da noite passada. – ela então se virou para mim e com sua elegância habitual fez uma breve reverencia.

- É um prazer conhecer a um servo leal de sua majestade. – ela respondeu friamente enquanto eu retribuía a reverencia.

- Adorável princesa, o que acha de meu amigo Ramsés? Ele lhe agrada? – Horemheb e eu avaliamos a reação dela. Tia não tornou a me olhar, limitou-se a lançar um sorriso leve.

- Se ele agrada a vossa majestade, então agrada a mim também. – foi a resposta educada dela. Juro que vislumbrei no fundo daqueles olhos escuros um brilho contido. Ela não estava falando a verdade, aquela pequena cobra.

- Creio que não há uma única jovem em todo o Egito que não tenha desejado secretamente, ou não, ser a esposa de Ramsés. Sempre foi um homem astuto, um general da mais alta qualidade, jovem, ambicioso e leal. – Horemheb continuou seu discurso.

- Um homem de muitas qualidades, eu vejo. – ela respondeu delicada.

- De fato, também é um dos meus servos mais bem quistos e por isso decidi presenteá-lo. – Horemheb sorriu para ela como um gato.

- O que um homem com tantas qualidades pode desejar mais para sua vida? – ela questionou num gesto simpático.

- A única coisa que ainda não tem, eu suponho. Ramsés não tem nenhuma esposa ou concubina, também não tem filhos, mas ainda é jovem e está em tempo de mudar isso. Decidi dar a ele uma das jovens de meu harém para que se case e acabe logo com esta imagem de homem inconstante. – o faraó disse firmemente.

- Uma decisão nobre, majestade. – a voz dela vacilou e eu tive que conter o riso. A serpente estava cercada.

- Imagino que sim, mas Ramsés tem um gosto exigente para mulheres. Não basta ser bela, sua futura esposa deve entender de administração, ter boa índole, educação primorosa e ser forte o bastante para ser vista por ele como uma igual. Além disso, ela deve saber por de lado sua própria vaidade em prol de um bem maior.

- Conheci apenas uma mulher com tantas qualidades, grande faraó. Infelizmente, ela é a esposa de meu irmão mais velho e a tawannana do império Hitita. – senti uma pontada no peito ao ouvi-la falar de Yuri. Talvez ela soubesse dos meus esforços para tornar Yuri minha esposa, talvez ela estivesse fazendo apenas um comentário inocente, mas o fato é que Ishtar continuava sendo um assunto doloroso para mim.

- Sem dúvida a princesa é muito gentil e modesta. – o faraó respondeu.

- Não tenho intenção de me igualar à grande Ishtar, meu senhor. – ela soou modesta e sincera.

- Mas a senhora governou sozinha uma província importante após a morte de seu marido e pelo que sei é conhecida por sua caridade e dedicação. Foi instruída para ser a esposa de um grande governante e soube que é uma das figuras mais simpáticas ao povo hitita, sem mencionar sua inegável beleza. – Horemheb disse lisonjeiro e a princesa perdeu a fala – Sua modéstia não tem sentido e por isso eu acredito que seria a companheira ideal para Ramsés.

- Acaso não agrado a vossa majestade? – ela perguntou com a voz tremula. Achei que fosse uma simulação barata, ou que ela fosse se entregar ao ódio por ver suas ambições frustradas, mas o que eu vi nos olhos escuros dela foi tristeza genuína. Pelas estrelas e todo firmamento, juro que aquela mulher era intrigante.

- A princesa me agrada imensamente, mas acho injusto ver sua beleza e qualidades serem desperdiçadas enquanto permanece neste palácio como uma mera concubina, quando pode ser a esposa de um funcionário da mais alta posição. Um homem jovem que fará seu coração gentil mais feliz do que um velho como eu.

- Não creio que meu irmão pensará desta maneira. Isso pode causar um grande mal entendido com o imperador Mursili II. – eu tinha que admitir que ela era esperta e eloqüente.

- Mursili é um homem razoável, tenho certeza de que ele entenderá e verá tudo com bons olhos, adorável princesa. – Horemheb sorriu novamente – É do meu agrado que se torne a esposa de Ramsés, mas antes disso acredito que ele gostaria de apresentá-la a família e fazer os preparativos necessários, não é mesmo?

- Absolutamente, majestade. – respondi altivo – Minha mãe e minhas irmãs ficariam deleitadas com tal oportunidade e isso daria a chance para que a princesa Tia se acostume com Memphis. – finalmente eu e a princesa nos encaramos diretamente. Ela não pronunciou uma única palavra, manteve a postura impecável e abaixou a cabeça em sinal de respeito e aceitação. Juro que ela pareceu disfarçar uma lágrima.

- Que dia feliz! Espero poder anunciar o noivado em breve. Ambos estão dispensados por hora. – o faraó proclamou como se aquilo fosse de fato a melhor noticia de todas.

Eu e a princesa Tia deixamos a sala do trono em silêncio. Fiquei desconcertado por não saber o que dizer a ela diante da situação. Como eu poderia? Ela não passava de uma estranha suspeita, um pequeno mistério de olhos escuros, audácia e cabelos ondulados. Caminhamos pelos corredores adornados do palácio, ouvindo nada além dos nossos passos na pedra.

O que estava se passando na cabeça dela? Por que seus olhos pareciam tão distantes e melancólicos? Ela seria uma rainha assim que Horemheb habitasse o Vale dos Reis, então eu representava uma frustração tão grande que ela não se dignava nem mesmo a me encarar? Ou talvez eu não fosse exatamente seu pretendente ideal.

- Acho que gostaria de saber. Partirei para Memphis no fim desta semana e você deverá me acompanhar. – eu disse num esforço inútil de desfazer o constrangimento entre nós.

- Meu senhor pode ter a certeza de que eu e minha dama de companhia estaremos prontas para a viagem na data prevista. – o tom de voz dela era solene – Não se preocupe com isso.

- Bom. – eu respirei fundo – Espero que saiba que me sinto honrado pela gentileza do faraó em dá-la a mim. Espero que Memphis a agrade.

- Se agrada ao faraó e a meu irmão, então eu tenho pouco a falar. Eu viverei em sua casa, eu comerei de sua comida, eu respirarei o ar de Memphis, isso é tudo. – talvez fosse o fato de ter nascido em um país cujo clima era gélido no inverno, mas o coração daquela mulher me parecia mais frio do que o ouro.

- É sempre assim tão fria, ou estou sendo contemplado com uma pequena amostra da esmerada educação de uma princesa hitita? – retruquei indignado.

- Sinto muito se não lhe pareço simpática, mas se bem me lembro acabamos de nos conhecer. – ela continuou com sua argumentação impecável.

- Sou uma frustração tão grande em seus planos de conseguir a coroa, ou um mero vizir não é capaz de saciar sua ambição de poder? – questionei petulante.

- Não vim para o Egito desejando a coroa, perdi um irmão querido por causa dela. Tão pouco busco por poder nesta terra que odiou a minha por tantos anos. – ela respondeu encarando-me com olhos tão firmes que eu cheguei a recuar. Ela era uma princesa.

- Então por que está aqui? – eu insisti na provocação. Até onde uma princesa tão controlada poderia ir numa discussão? Até onde aquela serpente podia rastejar sem deixar sua mascara cair?

- Eu sou uma mulher, por infortúnio do destino. Para alguém em minha posição as opções são poucas. Ou sirvo ao meu país fazendo um bom casamento para selar a paz, ou dedico minha vida ao sacerdócio. – ela disse firme e mais uma vez seus olhos a traiam. Ela estava infeliz. – Eu fui casada com um nobre e perdi meu marido antes de ter um filho. Isso me tornou uma inútil indesejável, apenas um peso morto dentro de Hatusa e para o meu irmão. Eu não posso lutar em uma guerra, não posso servir em um templo, só me restava casar outra vez e ser útil ao meu país de alguma forma. É por isso que eu estou aqui.

- Eu não acredito em você. Talvez em sua motivação, mas não acredito que seu inesperado revés a agrade. Ninguém é tão desprovido de vontade própria. – eu a provoquei e o que recebi foi um sorriso enviesado.

- Você não entende minhas atitudes porque é um guerreiro e eu fui educada como uma sacerdotisa. Eu não faço as coisas acontecerem por minha vontade, eu não devo servir a mim e sim a algo que vai além de mim. Se eu fui dada a você então os deuses devem ver algum propósito nisso, então não me cabe julgar a vontade deles.

- Quem lhe deu esta ordem foi um homem e não um deus. – foi minha resposta impensada.

- Não está blasfemando? Acaso o faraó não é um deus vivo nas terras do Egito? – ela retrucou a provocação e me fez calar a boca – Não devo questionar os motivos de um deus, ou de um rei.

- Se neste momento você pudesse ser sincera, se pudesse agir por sua própria vontade, o que você faria? Aposto que nem mesmo saberia o que fazer. – eu insisti e ela sorriu indiferente.

- Se eu pudesse agir de acordo com a minha vontade, eu mataria você. – ela respondeu objetiva.

- Então acho que devo me considerar sortudo por você ser minha noiva contra sua vontade.

- Sem dúvida isso manterá sua cabeça no lugar por muito tempo. – ela retrucou sínica – Se não se importa, eu gostaria de ficar sozinha.

E eu sei que devia aprender com meus erros, mas eu iria desafiar Tia com palavras muitas vezes antes de entender o que movia aquela mulher. Talvez eu jamais a entendesse de fato, talvez eu permanecesse ignorante sobre tudo o que dizia respeito a ela, mas decifrá-la passou a ser a missão da minha vida no momento em que ela me deixou sozinho naquele corredor.

Ela não era Yuri, espontânea e vibrante. A energia dela era fluida, cálida, firme e inquestionável, como a força das águas do Nilo. Tia-Sitre era resignada em seus deveres, controlada em seus sentimentos, racional e metódica como um matemático. Eu não conseguia imaginá-la comandando um exercito com aquele temperamento, mas tenho certeza que ela aceitaria o desafio se isso representasse a concretização de algo maior do que ela mesma.

Ela comandaria exércitos, ela enfrentaria o deserto sozinha, ela morreria de fome, ela se atiraria de um penhasco e faria tudo com a mesma determinação inabalável. Horemheb tinha razão. Ela nasceu para ser uma rainha.

O barco deixou o porto de Tebas no fim da semana, seguindo em direção a Memphis. Era uma viagem curta e eu esperava estar em casa o mais rápido possível. O Nilo fazia parte do meu cotidiano dês do meu nascimento, mas eu nunca deixei de me surpreender com sua beleza.

Tia estava sentada no convés, observando a superfície exuberante do rio. Perdida em seu próprio mundo de devoções e subordinação ela contemplava a paisagem, mas seus olhos tinham o mesmo brilho dos olhos de uma criança diante de uma mesa de doces. Olhando o Nilo ela era quase real, como uma miragem no deserto.

- É bonito, não é? – eu perguntei me aproximando. Era a primeira vez que trocávamos palavras dês do dia que ela foi dada a mim.

- Uma visão admirável. – ela respondeu sem me olhar – Dizem que o Nilo é um presente dos deuses, agora eu entendo o porque.

- É verdade o que dizem? – eu perguntei me sentando ao lado dela – Que você tem premonições? – ela riu.

- Achei que estaria livre da especulação aqui, vejo que me enganei. – ela disse sem tirar os olhos do rio – É verdade sim.

- Aposto que me viu em uma delas. – eu debochei.

- Meus sonhos nunca são óbvios como você pensa. Às vezes só consigo entender o que dizem quando já é tarde de mais. Não vejo as pessoas como elas são, normalmente elas aparecem disfarçadas como animais, ou forças da natureza.

- Como códigos? – eu perguntei interessado.

- Algo assim. – ela respondeu distante.

- Aposto como já sonhou comigo. – eu a provoquei com um sorriso pretensioso.

- Não perco meus sonhos com pessoas pretensiosas. Além do mais seria fácil reconhecer você. – ela respondeu indiferente.

- Por quê? – eu insisti.

- Seus olhos. – ela disse rindo de forma zombeteira – São cada um de uma cor, eu me lembraria disso facilmente.

- Já sonhou com o Egito alguma vez? – eu perguntei e ela guardou silêncio.

- Nunca sonhei com pirâmides, ou palácios. – ela disse baixo.

- Mas sonhou com alguma coisa, o que é? – eu conseguia ser irritante quando queria uma resposta.

- Eu já sonhei com o Nilo. – eu sorri diante da resposta.

- Então você sonhou com o melhor do Egito. O que isso lhe diz? – questionei especulativo.

- Que os deuses vêem um futuro para mim nesta terra, mesmo que eu não veja coisa alguma.

Tentar descobrir qualquer coisa além disso era inútil. Tia não falava a menos que fosse questionada e minha criatividade estava bem reduzida com tantos acontecimentos inesperados. No geral, ela não me incomodava como achei que faria. Ela era silenciosa como um gato e observadora como uma coruja, não desperdiçava palavras sem motivo.

Chegamos à Memphis ao entardecer de um dia quente. Eu achava peculiar o fato de Tia andar apenas com uma dama de companhia e nenhuma outra serva. Elas jamais conversavam na presença de terceiros, o que me levava a crer que a serviçal era surda muda. Assim que nós descemos do barco, Neferet veio ao nosso encontro.

Minha irmã não era a pessoa mais discreta do mundo, nem a mais sutil. Ela apareceu adornada com pelo menos três de suas jóias mais caras e vistosas, com os seios amostra e uma peruca curta de tranças e contas douradas. Diante de Tia não poderia haver imagem mais contrastante. Minha futura noiva usava enfeites pequenos e o cabelo preso numa trança única que descia como uma corda até a cintura.

Elas se encararam longamente e em silêncio. Eu via no rosto de minha irmã a confusão obvia. Tia por sua vez a observava com interesse divertido. Era a hora de fazer apresentações.

- É bom vê-la, irmã. – eu saudei Neferet, que voltou sua atenção para mim.

- Fico feliz que esteja em casa, irmão. – ela respondeu – E quem é sua convidada?

- Eu esperava fazer as devidas apresentações durante o jantar, mas já que você é a mais curiosa e irritante das minhas irmãs, acho que não tenho escolha. – eu sorri diante da cara indignada de minha irmã – Esta é a princesa Tia-Sitre.

- A princesa hitita? – minha irmã perguntou chocada e recebeu minha confirmação. Neferet se curvou brevemente em honra à Tia – É um prazer recebê-la, alteza.

- Não serão necessárias tantas cerimônias no futuro, Neferet. Tia-Sitre foi dada a mim pelo faraó em ordem de se tornar minha noiva. – Neferet teria engasgado se houvesse algo em sua boca naquele momento.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Neferet. – Tia curvou-se elegante, saudando minha irmã.

- O faraó lhe deu uma princesa. As coisas estão mudando no Egito. – Neferet respondeu atravessado. – Venham, todos estão esperando por vocês.

Meu tempo de sossego foi curto. Minha mãe e minhas irmãs organizaram um verdadeiro banquete para me esperar, o que me deu pouco tempo para descansar da viagem e menos tempo ainda para Tia se habituar aos meus familiares nada discretos.

Foi um jantar barulhento, com música e muito falatório. Tia-Sitre mantinha-se firme em sua educação e postura, interagia melhor com minhas irmãs do que comigo, talvez fosse coisa de mulher. Ela comeu bem, bebeu vinho e sorriu quando necessário para ser gentil com suas anfitriãs.

Ao final do jantar ela se retirou discretamente e me deixou entregue aos chacais mais ferozes do Egito. Minhas irmãs atiraram todo tipo de pergunta contra mim. De todas elas, Neferet parecia a mais desconfiada de toda situação. Minha irmã farejava no ar quando algo estava errado e não descansava até ter uma resposta satisfatória. Talvez ela fosse a única em quem eu poderia confiar.

Eu chamei Neferet ao meu escritório para uma audiência breve. Ela me seguiu apressada, com seus olhos de raposa a espreita. Em silêncio nos fechamos na saleta e ela me encarou quase furiosa. Neferet me divertia.

- Então você viaja à Tebas e volta não só com o título de vizir, como também arranja uma noiva! Que tipo de jogo é este, Ramsés? – Neferet questionou apaixonadamente.

- Um desafio de Horemheb, o filho da mãe quer me testar. – eu respondi – Isso é um segredo de Estado, está bem?!

- Diga de uma vez! – ela retrucou impaciente.

- Ele me desafiou. Ofereceu-me Tia como esposa e se eu me casar com ela e tiver ao menos um filho, ele fará de mim seu sucessor. – o queixo de Neferet caiu.

- Ele ainda pode ter um herdeiro natural. – ela disse logicamente.

- Nem ele acredita que isso seja possível. Por isso está tentando assegurar que o império tenha um futuro contínuo comigo. Preciso de um herdeiro.

- Se ele lhe fez tal oferta, por que lhe deu como noiva uma princesa que todos dizem ser estéril? Você não devia se animar com isso. – ela rebateu.

- Nenhum médico confirmou a esterilidade e ela já teve duas gestações.

- E perdeu ambas!

- Eu sei disso. Talvez a culpa fosse do falecido marido. O que importa é que ela ainda é jovem e ainda pode tentar. – respondi convicto.

- Isso está me parecendo uma piada de mau gosto. Ela ao menos tem os atributos que você busca em uma rainha ou o fato dela ser uma princesa hitita bastou para que visse nela alguma semelhança com Yuri? Nossa mãe não suportará outra decepção.

- Então confie em mim, irmã. Ela não terá mais decepções vindas deste filho. Eu serei faraó um dia e terei uma criança com esta mulher. Escreverão em templos meu nome glorificado e conseguirei isso por causa dela.

- Fala como um nobre ambicioso, igual a todos que odeia. – Neferet respondeu.

- Mas serei diferente de todos quando conseguir o que quero. – e esta foi a crença que me fez seguir adiante por toda uma vida.

_**Nota da autora: Bem, primeira fic sobre Anatolia Story. Quando terminei de ler a história não deu pra evitar a pena que eu senti pelo fato do Ramsés ficar "sozinho". Sim, eu sei que ele teve um monte de concubinas, mas em que essas mulheres o ajudariam quando ele mesmo parece tão empenhado em encontrar uma que tenha sido talhada para ser rainha? Então eu fui a caça de fatos sobre a vida do faraó Ramsés I e me deparei com o nome da única rainha que ele teve. Não há muitas informações sobre ela, apenas que ela não era uma nobre egípcia. Ela pode ter sido a filha de um companheiro de exercito de Ramsés, ela pode ter sido a filha de um mercador, ou de um agricultor. Tia-Sitre é um mistério e este é meu pequeno tributo a ela e Ramsés. Há apenas uma imagem conhecida deles e está no templo construído pelo filho da Ramsés, o faraó Seti I. Nesta imagem, Ramsés e Sitre estão de mãos dadas.**_

_**Espero que gostem da história e comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee **_


	2. As Damas da Casa

Capítulo II – As Damas da Casa

Numa casa comandada a maior parte do tempo por sete mulheres em idades diferentes, Tia tinha que demonstrar a todo o momento suas habilidades de diplomacia. Minhas irmãs um dia se casariam e deixariam aquele lugar, mas até lá todas se viam na posição de donas da mansão.

Neferet exercia maior destaque por ser a mais velha entre minhas irmãs e também a mais geniosa. No meio de tantas conversas tolas e tantas mulheres com temperamentos diferentes, Tia-Sitre agia como uma sombra. Sua voz raramente era ouvida, seus passos eram discretos e se não fosse por sua presença à mesa todos diriam que ela não passava de um fantasma.

Ela evitava se colocar no caminho de qualquer pessoa, ela não falava com ninguém a menos que falassem com ela primeiro. Tia não existia a menos de alguém determinasse o contrário. Eu queria saber até quando ela agiria como um espectro e se integraria ao lugar, vivendo de fato e não apenas existindo. A atitude dela incomodava algumas de minhas irmãs, principalmente as que se viam ameaçadas por minha noiva.

Às vezes tenho a impressão de que ela tenta a todo custo não pensar a respeito daquilo que ela terá que fazer eventualmente. Ela tenta esquecer que está ali por uma ordem, que aquilo não foi uma escolha livre e esclarecida. Neferet não era nem um pouco desatenta, muito menos insensível ao que poderia estar se passando na cabeça de Tia. Acho até que minha irmã começou a ter pena dela em algum momento que eu não soube identificar.

Eu não sabia ao certo o que era capaz de fazer aquela mulher demonstrar algum sentimento além de resignação. Nada perturbava sua expressão, nada lhe provocava alegria ou raiva. Ela apenas seguia um curso imutável, feito de ações repetidas.

Eu a julgava incapaz de qualquer sentimento verdadeiro e espontâneo, incapaz de demonstrar emoções humanas, até o dia em que fui perturbado em meu estúdio por minha irmã. Neferet entrou como uma tempestade de areia em minha sala particular.

- Você precisava ver isto. Não vai acreditar. – ela disse se sentando diante de mim, enquanto eu tentava manter a concentração nos documentos em minhas mãos.

- Se importaria de dizer do que se trata? Eu estou ocupado, caso não tenha notado. – eu respondi sem o menor entusiasmo.

- Sua noiva, a inofensiva e silenciosa Tia-Sitre, acabou de discutir ferrenhamente com Iset por causa de uma criada! – Neferet disse divertida – Você precisava ver as coisas que ela disse! – eu deixei os documentos de lado e voltei toda minha atenção para o relato de Neferet.

- Conte direito o que aconteceu. – eu disse.

- Iset se irritou com uma de suas servas que já está grávida de mais pra dar conta do serviço. Ela disse algumas ofensas, ameaçou açoitar a serviçal se ela não trabalhasse direito e Tia ouviu a conversa. Ela ergueu o queixo e se colocou entre Iset e a outra garota, disse a nossa irmã que no dia em que ela estiver com uma barriga tão grande quanto a da criada, ela será uma mulher tão mimada e preguiçosa que ninguém suportará ficar perto. – aquilo me deixou boquiaberto.

- O que Iset fez? – insisti para que Neferet terminasse sua história.

- A coisa mais idiota possível. Questionou com que autoridade Tia estava dizendo aquilo. Tia disse que estava dizendo aquilo com a autoridade de uma princesa hitita, filha de um imperador, irmã de outro e noiva do senhor da casa. Iset tentou dar um tapa na cara dela depois disso. – Neferet completou e eu me levantei de uma vez.

- ELA FEZ O QUE?! – perguntei descontrolado.

- Exatamente o que você ouviu, mas Tia me surpreendeu. Ela parou a tentativa de Iset segurando-a pelo pulso. Nossa irmã soltou um grito por causa do apertão que Tia deu no braço dela. – Neferet riu abertamente de toda situação enquanto eu permanecia chocado. Eu conhecia Iset muito bem. Mimada e voluntariosa, ela costumava pensar que era melhor do que qualquer uma, por ter nascido apenas depois de nossa família ter adquirido alguma relevância social. A verdade é que ela nunca teve que lidar com alguém superior a ela dentro de seu próprio território.

- Como está a situação agora? – eu respirei fundo, me preparando para o pior.

- Tia deixou Iset berrando sozinha pelos corredores e voltou para seus aposentos levando a criada com ela. Isso com certeza chegará a seus ouvidos pela boca de uma delas, mas eu precisava lhe falar antes. – Neferet disse atropelando meu raciocínio. – Iset está furiosa e Tia está agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Típico delas. Pode voltar para o que estava fazendo, Neferet. – eu voltei a me sentar diante da mesa cheia de documentos do império.

- Não vai fazer nada?! – Neferet perguntou indignada.

- Eu farei quando uma delas solicitar a minha intervenção, até lá Iset e Tia terão que se entender. – foi a minha resposta – Tia será minha esposa um dia e dona da casa, ela tem eu lidar com esse tipo de situação por conta própria caso contrário jamais conseguirá manter este lugar em ordem.

- E quanto a Iset? – Neferet insistiu – O que isso representa para nossa irmã?

- Isso ensinará a ela que não é tão importante quanto pensa. – fiz sinal para que Neferet deixasse a sala e ela o fez sob protesto.

Então Tia-Sitre estava demarcando seu território. Era uma cena inesperada, imaginar uma mulher tão contida e educada lidar de maneira agressiva com uma de minhas irmãs. É claro que Iset era uma das criaturas mais geniosas que eu conhecia e foi capaz de enfurecer todos da casa com seus ataques de superioridade. Até mesmo minha mãe tinha problemas em lidar com ela, mas nunca pensei que fosse Tia a responsável por colocá-la em seu lugar.

Iset iria gritar por dias até que alguém lhe fizesse as vontades, ou então ela declararia guerra contra minha noiva e a infernizaria tanto que ela acabaria desistindo da briga. Se eu pudesse, me livraria de Iset o quanto antes, dando-a em casamento para algum colega dos tempos do exército.

Que Iset era capaz de se descontrolar e assumir uma postura ridícula, disso eu não tinha a menor dúvida, mas Tia se defendendo e retrucando as ofensas de minha irmã caçula sem titubear, isso sim era uma novidade. Então minha noiva com coração de pedra não era tão insensível quanto eu pensava.

Ouvi batidas na porta do escritório. Provavelmente era Iset querendo reclamar. Eu dei permissão para a entrada e qual não foi minha surpresa ao me deparar com Tia diante de mim.

- Perdoe minha intromissão, mas eu precisava lhe falar. – ela disse educadamente.

- Não foi uma intromissão de fato. Diga o que deseja. – eu respondi ligeiramente divertido com aquela situação inusitada.

- Acredito que já tenha ouvido falar do incidente envolvendo Iset e a mim. – ela começou calma – Creio que me excedi em minhas atitudes e causei a sua irmã um grande mal.

- Está arrependida de ter ensinado boas maneiras à minha irmã? – eu perguntei tentando não parecer debochado.

- Não estou arrependida, mas toda cena foi desnecessária. Eu me excedi e quero reparar isso de alguma forma. – ela não se deixou abalar pela provocação.

- Alguma sugestão? – eu a encarei divertido.

- Iset não me ouvirá depois do que aconteceu, por isso preciso que fale por mim na qualidade de irmão dela. Quero me desculpar e propor uma troca que favorecerá tanto a mim quanto a ela. – aquilo estava ficando interessante.

- E qual seria a troca? – eu perguntei desconfiado.

- Dou a ela uma de minhas criadas mais competentes em troca de Anat, a serva que originou toda discussão. – ela respondeu firme.

- Pelo que sei a serva não está trabalhando como deveria.

- Eu não preciso de tantas servas quanto as que o senhor me concedeu. Mesmo que Anat não me sirva nas tarefas mais trabalhosas ela poderá ser minha dama de companhia e sua irmã não sofrerá com a ausência de uma serviçal. – em momento algum Tia vacilou em sua argumentação.

- E por que eu deveria intervir num assunto como este? Neferet poderia fazer isso por você. – eu concluí.

- Sim, ela poderia. Mas Iset não seria obrigada a dar ouvidos a alguém com o mesmo status que ela. No entanto, se você anunciasse minha oferta ela seria obrigada a ouvi-lo. – ela disse.

- Também seria obrigada a aceitar. – eu completei.

- Estou fazendo isso como uma demonstração de boa vontade. Não quero criar problemas aqui. Considere isso como um favor à Iset. – ela me encarou triunfante.

- Está bem. Encare minha intervenção neste assunto como meu presente de boas vindas a você, princesa. Tenha certeza de que não farei isso no futuro. – ela sorriu mais uma vez como se acabasse de vencer uma grande batalha. Senti que havia caído numa armadilha dela, mas eu ainda não sabia porque.

Tia era esperta e tratou de conseguir meu apoio numa causa simples, que asseguraria a ela algum respaldo caso uma de minhas irmãs decidisse sair da linha outra vez. Ela sem dúvida foi parte de um harém no passado, provavelmente a primeira esposa e era desta forma que ela lidava com disputas internas. Mencionar o título de princesa serviu apenas para insultar Iset, já que sua posição anterior pouco importava naquela casa, mas ela foi mais esperta do que isso. Usar a posição de noiva do dono da casa era seu verdadeiro trunfo e com a minha intervenção ninguém mais ousaria discutir contra ela.

Eu estava permitindo que ela me manipulasse numa questão simples e era impressionante como ela não precisou fazer nenhum esforço para conseguir o que queria. Minha maior dúvida neste assunto era se algum dia eu conseguiria dizer não a uma vontade dela. Eu tinha medo da resposta.

Durante o jantar Iset não apareceu até que eu mandasse um criado buscá-la. Quando ela decidiu nos contemplar com sua presença irritante, seu rosto estava colérico. Ela encarou Tia como se estivesse diante do ser mais repugnante da terra e não deu uma única palavra com ninguém.

Comemos em silêncio até que eu decidisse que aquele era o momento certo para falar.

- Iset, eu soube por alto sobre um incidente desagradável esta manha. Um pequeno mal entendido entre você e Tia. – eu tentei iniciar uma conversa civilizada.

- Seja lá o que esta cobra disse para você é tudo mentira! – minha irmã retrucou defensiva.

- Tia não me disse uma única palavra sobre o que aconteceu durante o incidente. Minha noiva apenas disse que se sentia culpada por uma reação exagerada e me pediu para mediar o pedido de desculpas. – eu disse calmo enquanto Iset perdia a audácia – Ela ofereceu uma troca em sinal de boa fé e amizade.

- Que tipo de troca? – foi a resposta insolente de Iset.

- Tia está oferecendo uma de suas criadas pessoais a você, em troca da serva Anat, de quem você se queixa tanto. – Iset esperava por qualquer coisa, menos ser colocada contra a parede desta maneira. Se recusasse a oferta ela seria censurada pelas outras duramente, se aceitasse, Tia estaria com sua força assegurada dentro da casa. Iset pensou por vários segundos – E então. O que tem a dizer?

- Aceito a troca. – Iset respondeu mal humorada.

Todo constrangimento durou pouco e logo todos se dispersaram para se prepararem para a noite. Tia foi uma das primeiras a sumir do meu campo de visão dentro dos corredores da mansão. Era algo que ela fazia com freqüência, manter-se longe dos meus olhos, evitar minha presença.

Eu não sabia ao certo que tipo de interesse uma princesa hitita poderia ter em uma serva inexpressiva, que não conseguia exercer suas tarefas mais básicas. No entanto, Tia se atirou na causa como se fosse uma questão de vida ou morte. Yuri teria feito o mesmo, mas sua origem misteriosa lhe servia como desculpa. Uma atitude como aquela, vinda de alguém que nasceu no seio da nobreza, era não só inesperada como também era altamente reprovável.

Mais uma pergunta sem resposta. Mais uma vez eu me deparava com uma esfinge chamada Tia.

A garota que causou toda confusão era muito jovem, quinze anos no máximo e apenas um ano mais nova que Tia. Anat era a esposa ingênua e falante de um dos meus cavalariços mais confiáveis. Amun era um homem sério, esforçado e calado, que tinha um fraco inexplicável por mulheres com metade de sua idade.

Anat se encaixava nas preferências de Amun, que já a observava de longe há algum tempo. Quando ela completou quatorze anos ele criou coragem de propor casamento e agora eles esperavam o primeiro filho. Amun era um bom companheiro de caçadas e sem dúvida tinha jeito com cavalos e mulheres tolas.

Talvez fosse a aparência desastrada, ou até mesmo a gravidez. O fato é que algo chamou a atenção de Tia quando viu aquela mulher ser ameaçada e eu estava curioso para saber que tipo de evento provocava alguma emoção em minha noiva.

Há quem diga que mistério é um afrodisíaco poderoso. Mistério não faltava àquela mulher pequena, de longos cabelos ondulados e olhos escuros. Tia era uma charada, uma pergunta para a qual eu queria uma resposta. Tantos segredos e uma beleza incomum tonavam-na uma tentação perigosa. Uma serpente disfarçada de deusa.

Deixei a sala de refeições na esperança de encontrar o paradeiro da princesa. Provavelmente Neferet fez uma cara engraçada quando abandonei todos sem a menor satisfação. Caminhei pelos corredores procurando minha noiva enigmática e a encontrei conversando simpaticamente com Anat.

Eu não ouvi o que elas estavam dizendo uma a outra, só pude ver que Anat estava muito agradecida e que Tia estava...Sorrindo. Aquilo era inusitado, mas a serva desapareceu de vista antes que eu pudesse me aproximar delas.

Tia encarou-me novamente com seu semblante imperturbável, como se o sorriso não fosse nada além de minha imaginação fértil.

- Deseja algo? – ela perguntou mecanicamente.

- Desejo muitas coisas, uma delas é entender o que se passa dentro de sua cabeça. – eu respondi, pego de surpresa pela pergunta dela.

- Alguma razão especial para tal desejo? – ela perguntou evasiva.

- Digamos que uma princesa intervir em favor de uma serva não é algo muito comum. Estou curioso. O que a leva a ignorar tudo a sua volta e depois se atirar numa causa como esta com tanto fervor? – ela desviou os olhos para o caminho que Anat havia traçado.

- Ela está grávida de cinco meses e é o primeiro filho que vai ter. Supondo que ela fosse sua irmã, ou que o filho fosse seu, imagino que faria a mesma coisa sem dar importância ao fato de que ela é uma criada. – ela respondeu serena – Temos uma tendência a proteger aqueles com quem temos laços de sangue, mas o que torna a vida ou a dignidade dessas pessoas melhores do que a daquela garota? Nada, eu digo. Toda vida tem a mesma importância, fomos todos criados da mesma matéria e todos sucumbiremos ao mesmo fim. A forma como Iset agiu foi horrível. Por alguma razão que eu desconheço ela se considera melhor que os outros por uma mera questão de status e nascimento. Se fosse ela a ser mal tratada por uma serva, isso levaria a serva à morte. Não lhe parece injusto?

- Você fala como uma revolucionária. – eu disse assombrado – Ensinaram-lhe tudo isso quando criança?

- Não exatamente. Eu imagino que quando criança eu fosse tão tola quanto Iset, mas com o passar do tempo vi que não sou melhor que ninguém. A dor que atinge o nobre também atinge o pobre. E Anat é uma boa pessoa, talvez só estivesse exercendo a função errada.

- Não mentiram ao dizer que você nasceu rainha. – eu disse num esforço vão de fazer a ela um elogio sincero.

- E pelo que descobri, é somente por isso que o senhor deseja casar comigo. Suas ambições requerem uma rainha adequada, não é? – ela me lançou um olhar frio.

- Vejo que andou se informando a meu respeito. O que mais descobriu? – eu questionei impertinente.

- Que suas ambições são grandes e que é muito provável que as atinja, principalmente agora que se tornou vizir. Dizem que será o próximo faraó. – ela disse indiferente.

- Isso não a agrada? Será a esposa de um faraó no fim das contas, exatamente como sempre quis. – retruquei venenoso.

- O que te faz pensar que eu tenho tal pretensão?

- Você veio ao Egito pra isso.

- Me julga uma reles ambiciosa, como você, quando eu não tenho qualquer objetivo em vir ao Egito além de ajudar nas relações com o meu país. Não pense que somos parecidos a este ponto.

- Eu não acredito que esteja aqui só para isso. Há algo mais, algo que você está escondendo e eu juro que vou descobrir o que é! – eu me descontrolei.

- Esteja à vontade para procurar. O senhor não confia em mim e eu não confio no senhor, isso é um bom começo e ainda assim teremos de nos casar.

- Estava sinceramente disposta a se casar com Horemheb, não estava?

- Sim.

- Por que eu lhe pareço uma alternativa tão desagradável? – talvez fosse minha vaidade e meu orgulho falando, mas aquela era uma questão que me incomodava. – Sou jovem, rico, de uma posição hierárquica invejável e ainda assim a senhora parece desprezar tudo isso. Por quê?

- Eu poderia amar a alguém mesmo que ele fosse um mero pescador, ou serviçal. Eu poderia amar a um homem que não tem qualquer bem e ainda assim ser feliz. Eu poderia ter alguma alegria ao lado de um homem com o dobro da minha idade, mas não há nada neste mundo capaz de me fazer amar você. Questione-se quanto aos meus motivos. Sua única certeza é que morrerá sem uma resposta.

- E ainda assim é comigo que vai se casar, independente de suas preferências, e será rainha do Egito um dia. – retruquei feroz e indignado pela audácia dela. Meus dentes trincavam e eu me sentia capaz de estapeá-la naquele instante, mas eu não o faria. Eu não me deixaria levar pelos insultos dela.

- Imagino que eu tenha cometido muitos erros nesta vida e isso nada mais é do que um castigo para alguém que nasceu nobre. Se por ventura meu casamento trouxer ao império hitita alguma paz, então eu ainda terei alguma alegria. Se me permite, vou me retirar agora. – ela fez uma breve reverência e me deu as costas sem dizer mais nada. Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi observá-la caminhar para longe, mesmo que minha vontade fosse prendê-la em meus braços e, num ato de pura raiva e orgulho ferido, não deixá-la partir nunca mais.

**Nota da autora: Bem, mais um capítulo postado e agora estou deixando mais um detalhe para vocês pensarem a respeito de Tia. Por que ela é tão indiferente ao Ramsés? Quero ouvir os palpites. Quem se atreve a chutar alguma coisa sobre o passado dela? Iset é o cão chupando manga, isso já deu pra notar. Anat, vc's podem esperar uma maior participação dela em breve. E o próximo capítulo será:... SEGREDO!**

**Obrigada à Mila Kotsu por ter sido a única a comentar a história. Vc foi meu motivo para postar este capítulo.**

**Bjux e me comentem!**


	3. Mensagens Perigosas

Capítulo III – Mensagens Perigosas

Um mês se passou dês do dia em que Tia defendeu Anat e agora elas pareciam elos inseparáveis. A serva jamais deixava a companhia de minha noiva e muitas vezes eu pude ouvi-las conversando animadamente e rindo.

Ao menos Anat serviu para alguma coisa. Na presença da garota estabanada e de barriga redonda, Tia parecia se afastar de seus deveres e ser apenas uma jovem que busca diversão. Aquilo me dava à esperança de que nossos desentendimentos seriam passageiros, apenas uma questão de adaptação e com um futuro proveitoso para ambos.

Em tempos de paz me sobra pouco para fazer enquanto vizir. Cabia a mim ler relatórios e mais relatórios produzidos pelos escribas reais e cuidar de questões administrativas. Isso me tornava mais ocioso e consecutivamente os problemas domésticos começavam a chamar muito mais minha atenção.

Eu tinha consciência de que o faraó devia ter enviado aos hititas alguma mensagem falando sobre a situação da princesa. Eu estava ansioso para ver com meus próprios olhos a reação de Mursili II quando soubesse que sua irmã se casaria comigo. Era inútil esperar que ele respondesse de forma violenta. O imperador não colocaria a perder todos os seus esforços para conseguir a paz com o Egito por causa de um revés no destino da irmã mais nova, mas eu não esperava que ele ficasse satisfeito com a idéia.

Pensar em Mursili II trazia lembranças desagradáveis a mim. Me fazia imaginar como Yuri estava se saindo como tawannana e no fato de que ela já devia ter dado a luz ao primeiro filho deles. Eu desejei aquela mulher mais do que a coroa do Egito, eu não vi nenhum problema em roubá-la e fazer dela minha e tudo o que eu consegui foi voltar para minha terra sem vitória e sem ela.

Em algumas noites, quando minha mente estava povoada por muitos pensamentos distintos, eu ainda sonhava com Yuri. Eu ainda sentia a pele macia dela contra a minha e o seu corpo pequeno, levemente infantil, respondendo ao meu. Nada are tão frustrante, nem tão doloroso, quanto lembrar que a única mulher que me dei ao trabalho de desejar nunca me pertenceu.

Então o destino me sorria um sorriso irônico enquanto me atava à irmã do mesmo homem que conquistou o coração de Yuri. Parecia um prêmio de consolação com um leve sabor de vingança. Enquanto Kail estivesse na cama com sua nova imperatriz, eventualmente seus pensamentos voariam para o fato de que eu poderia estar fazendo a mesma coisa com sua irmãzinha. Isso me dava satisfação e me causava incomodo ao mesmo tempo.

A pesar de meu entendimento com Tia não ser dos melhores, eu não sentia nenhum desejo de fazer mal a ela. De algum modo, sua forma pouco convencional de pensar tornava-a interessante, e nossas discussões me pareciam muito mais instrutivas do que agressivas. Eu tinha respeito por ela, sem qualquer motivo aparente.

Mursili II ia se manifestar eventualmente e quando o fizesse como Tia agiria? Era o tipo de coisa que eu pensava a respeito dela. Quando ela demonstraria emoções minimamente verdadeiras? Quando ela deixaria de ser o exemplar perfeito de princesa e se tornar apenas uma mulher.

Mas é claro que enquanto assuntos mais sérios povoavam minha cabeça, Neferet se ocupava de me repassar o relatório de atividades de Tia. É claro que minha irmã jamais se contentaria só com isso, então ela acrescentava um ou outro comentário sobre como eu devia tratar minha noiva.

- Você é impressionante sabia?- Neferet me disse um dia, enquanto eu estava perdido na análise dos relatórios de mercadorias que estavam sendo escoadas para outros países através do Delta.

- E eu posso saber como você chegou a esta brilhante conclusão? – eu a olhei por cima dos relatórios. O rosto de Neferet estava indignado.

- Você tem uma noiva, vai se casar em breve e nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de dar a ela uma jóia decente?! Que tipo de homem é você?! – Neferet disse histérica.

- Todo esse escândalo por que eu não dei a minha noiva uma jóia?! Tenha a santa paciência! – eu disse incrédulo. – Eu não tenho a obrigação de dar a ela uma jóia.

- Como você espera ter o apoio dela se é incapaz de ser gentil com uma princesa?!

- O que uma coisa tem há ver com outra? Ela vai se casar comigo e isso é o bastante. – respondi voltando a me concentrar nos papeis.

- Já pensou que uma mulher apaixonada pode ser mais interessante? – Neferet me encarou como um gato.

- Casamentos nem sempre necessitam de amor.

- Mas você amou Yuri, talvez seja esse seu medo.

- Bobagem.

- Faça um agrado a ela. Pobrezinha, ela merece depois de ter domado Iset. – acho que minha irmã notou que eu não estava prestando a menor atenção no que ela dizia. Então Neferet me deu as costas – Oh! Fique com seus relatórios, mas não me culpe se seu casamento se tornar uma droga.

- E se você não parar de me atrapalhar eu vou cuidar para que o seu casamento seja uma droga. – eu ameacei e Neferet deixou a sala pisando duro e bufando de raiva.

Mesmo não gostando de admitir, a idéia de minha irmã tinha seu mérito. Talvez eu devesse dar a Tia um presente, um mimo. Quem sabe assim ela se tornasse mais tratável e menos fria.

A verdade é que nunca tive que me preocupar em agradar a uma mulher, sempre julguei que este fosse o dever delas, me agradar. Eu esperei que Tia me tratasse como um rei, quando era ela quem possuía o status de nobreza e devia ser conquistada. Um pensamento estranho e incomodo, mas que tinha seu fundamento.

O que fazer diante de uma mulher que teve um país inteiro para reverenciá-la? Eu devia me curvar e admitir-me como seu devoto e servo? Não, eu jamais faria isso. Jamais me curvaria diante de uma mulher. Quando muito eu a trataria como uma igual. Talvez, apenas talvez, eu tentasse agradá-la só para descobrir se Tia era capaz de sorrir para mim.

Mandei fazer para ela um colar fino, de ouro e lápis lazuli. Era uma jóia simples, bem menor do que as que minhas irmãs gostavam de usar e talvez muito discreto para os padrões egípcios, mas achei que combinaria com ela. Segurei o presente em minhas mãos por um longo instante, como se procurasse nele um motivo em especial que pudesse trazer ao rosto inexpressivo de Tia um sorriso sincero. Quase desejando que minhas esperanças não fossem tolas e vãs, deixei que meus dedos se fechassem ao redor da peça.

Seguro de mim, caminhei até os aposentos dela, sem ser anunciado e sem pedir permissão. Eu era o senhor daquele lugar, eu tinha o direito de vê-la e de entrar em qualquer cômodo que eu desejasse. Mesmo assim, minhas inseguranças começaram a ganhar voz no momento em que me deparei com a porta maciça.

Quando entrei nos domínios de Tia, eu a encontrei sentada, conversando com Anat e uma outra serva que eu não me lembrava. Ela não parecia a princesa hitita que eu vi pela primeira vez em um banquete oferecido pelo faraó. Ela não parecia a mulher fria e resignada que eu conhecia. Ela era apenas uma jovem, com anseios e esperanças muito bem escondidas, mas ainda assim bonita e capaz de sentimentos reais. Ela era uma estrela pálida que longe dos meus olhos parecia brilhar com toda intensidade.

- Seja bem vindo, senhor. – Anat disse ao notar minha presença, levantando-se com dificuldade por causa da barriga muito grande. A outra serva a imitou, mas Tia permaneceu sentada, sem olhar para mim e seu semblante voltou à habitual frieza.

- Deixe-me a só com minha noiva. – eu ordenei e silenciosamente as servas saíram. Tia ouviu a tudo sem demonstrar qualquer reação.

O silêncio pairou, constrangedor, entre nós. Tia parecia absolutamente confortável com a ausência de som enquanto eu apenas a observava.

- Se você se deu ao trabalho de dispensá-las imagino que tenha algo a dizer. – ela disse serena. Nem rispidez, nem carinho naquela voz, apenas a indiferença polida de uma nobre – Então, o que é? – eu me aproximei em silêncio.

- Imagino que seja de bom tom um noivo presentear sua noiva. Enquanto pensava nisso recordei que não lhe dei um presente de boas vindas apropriado. – aquilo não pareceu afetá-la de maneira alguma, mas pelo menos agora ela estava olhando para mim diretamente.

- No incidente com Iset você foi meu intermediário, achei que sua participação foi um presente de boas vindas de grande generosidade. – ela respondeu serena, como se sua voz tivesse ganhado algum sentimento que eu não sabia explicar.

- Eu estava apenas provocando você. Aquilo não foi um presente apropriado. – eu respondi dando de ombros. Então estendi a ela o colar. – Este é meu presente de boas vindas.

Ela olhou o colar longamente, como se o analisasse, ou estivesse ponderando se devia ou não aceitar.

- Obrigada. – ela disse mecanicamente ao pegar o colar das minhas mãos – Mas é um presente desnecessário. – então ela se afastou e sem mais nenhuma palavra, Tia guardou o colar no fundo de uma caixa de jóias.

- Não gostou do colar? – eu perguntei ríspido e furioso pelo descaso dela com meu presente. Ela estava zombando de mim? Ela estava rejeitando meu esforço de aproximação? Ela estava me rejeitando?!

- É lindo, mas eu não preciso de outra jóia, ou presentes caros. Como eu disse, ter me ajudado com Iset já foi um grande mimo. – meus dentes trincaram e sem pensar direito eu a agarrei pelo pulso.

- Então agora são dois presente. – eu a puxei para junto de mim – Agora é a minha vez de cobrar um agrado. – ainda furioso eu colei meus lábios aos dela e sem a menor cerimônia, minha língua pediu passagem. A pesar da resistência inicial, Tia acabou cedendo.

A pesar da aparência delicada e da frieza de caráter, o corpo dela emanava um calor reconfortante e era agradável tê-la entre meus braços. Era esclarecedor estar com ela tão próxima. Tia não era insensível, não era inalcançável enquanto mulher. Ela estava ali, tão vulnerável quanto qualquer outra, totalmente entregue.

E eu me deixei levar pela idéia tentadora de que eu a havia alcançado aquela mulher. Foi breve, foi turbulento e foi também uma ilusão deliciosa, até a mão dela acertar em cheio o meu rosto.

Tia me estapeou e eu fiquei surpreso. Eu desconhecia os limites da força daquela mulher e no fundo de seus olhos queimava o ódio puro e simples. Ela me odiava, isso agora estava bem evidente, a única questão remanescente era o por que.

- Não encoste em mim outra vez. – ela disse entre dentes.

- Sou seu noivo. Eventualmente isso vai se repetir. – eu retruquei no mesmo tom. – O status de marido me garante outros privilégios também, e o fato de você ter sangue nobre não fará a menor diferença.

- Saia do meu quarto! – ela ordenou histérica.

- Eu vou, mas eu só recebi o agradecimento por um dos presentes. Vou voltar para buscar o outro. – eu deixei o quarto e minha noiva furiosa para trás, tentando negar meu desejo de que o momento tivesse durado mais.

Na semana seguinte notícias do império hitita chegaram à Tebas e o faraó despachou um mensageiro para me informar que Mursili II não estava exatamente satisfeito com o destino da irmã. Aquilo não era uma surpresa, tão pouco uma preocupação, já que ninguém queria entrar em guerra com um acordo de paz assinado a tão pouco tempo. O surpreendente foi o fato de que o irmão de Tia, ou princesa Puduhepa, como os hititas a conheciam, exigiu que um emissário de sua confiança fosse verificar com seus próprios olhos a vida que ela estava levando em Memphis.

Aquilo cheirava a armação. Da ultima vez que Mursili II enviou um emissário até Memphis foi para ajudar Yuri a fugir da minha propriedade. No fim das contas eu fiquei sem noiva e com uma imagem desmoralizada perante o faraó.

É claro que a situação era diferente, havia um tratado que garantia um reforço a paz estipulando com todas as letras que a princesa agora pertencia ao Egito. Ainda que o faraó não tivesse agido como esperado, tentar retirá-la de lá geraria um incidente diplomático desnecessário, ainda mais quando os conflitos entre civis hititas e egípcios em Biblos estavam se tornando tão freqüentes. Ainda assim eu me sentia apreensivo. Kail Mursili II seria capaz de tomar de mim outra noiva?

Em todo caso, achei melhor não pensar muito a respeito disso quando havia outros assuntos a respeito de Tia que me intrigavam mais.

Em uma manhã específica eu decidi dar uma volta pela mansão para esticar as pernas antes de me encontrar com o escriba real para estudar os relatórios mais urgentes antes que o período da cheia do Nilo começasse. Eu estava distraído quando um de meus sentinelas me avisou que o emissário hitita havia chegado a mansão, requerendo uma audiência com a princesa Tia-Sitre.

Imagino que o mais correto é que o tal emissário pedisse a minha permissão. Não era adequado que uma mulher, ainda mais uma que estava comprometida, fosse vista concedendo audiências privadas a estranhos.

Era tolice, mas eu me senti subitamente inseguro com aquela estranha "audiência", sem pensar duas vezes eu decidi procurar Tia e encontrei Anat no caminho, sustentando sua barriga redonda e usando no pescoço o colar que eu havia dado à Tia.

- Onde conseguiu isso, Anat? – eu perguntei rispidamente apontado para o colar. A garota encolheu os ombros.

- A senhora Tia me deu. Ela disse que era um presente pro meu bebê. – Anat respondeu timidamente. Tia era uma serpente traiçoeira e vingativa.

- E onde está sua senhora neste momento? Por que não está junto dela? – eu disse, tentando conter a raiva pelo descaso de Tia pelo presente que eu havia dado a ela.

- A senhora está nos jardins. Ela está recebendo o emissário e pediu para que eu os deixasse. Se o senhor me der licença, eu tenho outros serviços a fazer. – Anat fez uma breve reverência e eu a dispensei.

Furioso eu segui até os jardins. Tia fazia o possível para me provocar. O que aquela mulher maldita queria a final? Enlouquecer-me?!

- Soube que sua adorada noiva está recebendo um emissário em uma audiência particular. – a voz de Iset falou venenosa enquanto minha irmã saia de uma das salas no caminho para o jardim – Os hititas são tão modernos a ponto de considerar isso apropriado.

- O que está insinuando, Iset? – eu questionei mal humorado enquanto ela olhava para mim com seu falso olhar inocente.

- Nada. Eu estava apenas divagando. – ela disse se fazendo de sonsa – Sua noiva não parece tão apaixonada por você como devia e essa audiência pode dar uma impressão errada sobre ela. Sem mencionar o fato de que ela não é mais uma hitita e nos ouvidos errados este relato pode soar como alta traição contra o Egito. – meu sangue gelou nas veias. Aquilo era uma ameaça disfarçada. Iset estava indo longe de mais em sua raiva.

- Não gaste tanto tempo pensando bobagens. Seria mais adequado se você começasse a pensar na possibilidade de arranjar um marido para você. Acho até que já tenho um bom candidato para você. – eu revidei a ameaça. Já fazia um tempo que eu estava analisando uma proposta de casamento para Iset, talvez fosse o momento ideal para aceitar.

- Você está blefando. – ela disse.

- Não estou. Meu companheiro de exército, Acha, ele acabou de receber um cargo diplomático e vai ser mandado para a Babilônia. Ele fez uma proposta pela sua mão e tendo em vista a elevada posição que ele ocupa, além do fato de que você estará longe o bastante para não me importunar, acho que vou aceitar a oferta. Espero que isso ensine seu lugar, irmã. – eu mal olhei para a expressão chocada que Iset tinha. Tudo o que eu queria era encontrar Tia o mais rápido possível.

Corri para os jardins e avistei duas figuras elegantes ao longe. Com cuidado e as escondidas eu me aproximei para ouvir o que diziam. Eles não notaram a minha presença e eu pude reconhecer o emissário. O homem de traços finos, com o longo cabelo preso numa trança, era Ilbani, o conselheiro e amigo de Mursili II.

- Confesso que esperei encontrá-la usando uma peruca de tranças e tantas jóias que a senhora mal conseguiria andar por causa do peso. De certa forma é um alívio ver que a senhora não mudou. – Ilbani falou com grande respeito e Tia sorriu simpática.

- Nos conhecemos dês de criança, alguma vez eu fui diferente? – ela disse num tom risonho e eu senti o ódio queimar dentro de mim.

- Não. – ele respondeu – Sempre foi a filha rebelde e amorosa do antigo imperador. – a voz habitualmente fria e objetiva de Ilbani mal podia ser reconhecida. Era como se ele estivesse diante de uma divindade. – O imperador, seu irmão, está preocupado com a inesperada mudança em sua sorte. Ele ordenou que eu verificasse se a senhora está bem.

- Eu estou bem, apesar de tudo. – ela disse em seu habitual tom resignado.

- Conhecendo-a como eu a conheço posso dizer que jamais admitiria, mesmo que estivesse em um terrível sofrimento, que há algo errado. – Ilbani disse segurando a mão dela entre a dele – O imperador disse que tenho autorização para exigir seu retorno ao império, uma vez que o faraó não cumpriu sua parte no acordo, e levá-la de volta a Hatusa.

- Nós dois sabemos que isso seria um transtorno. A paz com o Egito é instável. Se eu deixar este país isso gerará problemas ao meu irmão num futuro próximo. – ela disse sem fazer menção de soltar a mão de Ilbani. O meu desejo era matar aquele homem insolente – Você sabe que eu não faria isso. – Ilbani se ajoelhou diante dela e eu precisei de um segundo para controlar minha ira.

- Então fuja comigo. Podemos desaparecer, ir para outro país e espalhar o boato de que nos perdemos no deserto. – Ilbani disse diante dela – Puduhepa, você não precisa sofrer outra vez. Não precisa se tornar mártir desta causa! Nem mesmo o imperador está lhe pedindo isso.

- Você é muito atencioso comigo, Ilbani, mas você não aceitaria uma proposta parecida se a situação fosse contrária. Nenhum de nós é capaz de negligenciar um dever. – ela disse benevolente – Dês de que me tornei viúva e mesmo antes disso você sempre foi muito bom para mim, sempre leal. Obrigada.

- Você sabe meus motivos. – Ilbani disse com fervor – Eu poderia, eu ia pedir sua mão ao imperador após a guerra.

- Ilbani, eu não poderia. – ela respondeu tristonha – Levante-se. Se alguém o vir assim com certeza vai pensar muito mal de toda situação. – considerei essa minha deixa e deixei meu esconderijo.

- Ela tem razão. Eu já estou pensando muito mal de toda esta cena. – eu disse ríspido, causando à Tia um sobressalto e recebendo de Ilbani um olhar frio. – O que pensa que está fazendo com a minha noiva?

- Transmitindo à princesa Puduhepa, conhecida nas terras do Egíto como Tia, os votos de felicidade do imperador Mursili II e da imperatriz Yuri Ishtar. – Ilbani respondeu tão convicto de sua mentira que eu quase acreditei nele.

- Poupe-me desta mentira e suma daqui. Minha noiva não vai deixar esta casa sob hipótese alguma. – eu respondi firme enquanto Tia fitava a situação com temor – Se eu o vir novamente por aqui vou acusá-lo de espionagem a serviço dos hititas.

- Estaria incriminando a princesa se fizesse isso. – Ilbani retrucou.

- Ela é minha noiva, posso manter as investigações longe dela, mas você será um prato cheio para os nobres mais resistentes ao acordo com os hititas. – mantive minha posição.

- Está bem, eu vou. Desejo felicidades no casamento. – ele deixou os jardins sem dizer mais nada, enquanto Tia permanecia calada.

Eu queria estapeá-la naquele momento por suas atitudes desleais e seus insultos a mim, mas eu não faria isso. Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, isso me ajudou a recuperar o controle das minhas ações.

- Então você era amante do conselheiro do imperador. Que surpresa, um escândalo vindo de você. – eu disse sarcástico.

- Não seja tolo. Ilbani e eu fomos criados como irmãos praticamente. Acho natural que ele esteja preocupado comigo. – ela disse sem o menor constrangimento.

- O que eu não acho natural é que ele te proponha uma fuga! Que admita de joelhos que estava prestes a pedi-la em casamento! – eu rugi contra ela- Acha que eu sou o que?! Idiota?!

- E mesmo diante da proposta eu continuo aqui para cumprir minha obrigação, não é? Então pare de agir como se eu estivesse a ponto de cometer uma traição. – ela respondeu me dando as costas. Eu a segurei pelo pulso.

- Ele olhava para você como se estivesse diante de uma deusa.

- Ele sempre foi um servo leal, nada mais.

- E eu a vi olhando para ele com condescendência. Você gosta dele! – eu praticamente cuspi aquelas palavras.

- Ele é a única notícia de casa que eu recebi nos últimos dois meses e um rosto familiar. Ilbani me trata com consideração e simpatia, o mínimo que eu poderia fazer é retribuir a gentileza dele. – trinquei meus dentes diante daquela resposta.

- Se eu antes estava tentando adiar o casamento para dar a você a chance de se acostumar com a idéia, a única coisa que eu desejo neste momento é que a cerimônia aconteça o quanto antes. – eu disse determinado – Esteja preparada. Assim que terminar o festival de celebração ao período das cheias do Nilo, vamos nos casar. Eu fui claro?!

Eu não esperei para ouvir a resposta dela. Eu dei as costas à Tia e voltei para dentro da mansão, determinado a torná-la minha esposa o mais rápido possível e me ocupar da tarefa de ser o único homem a quem ela concederia audiências particulares, o único a obter sua atenção, carinho e simpatia.

_**Nota da autora: Mais um capítulo pronto. Acho que os ânimos começaram a se exaltar e agora Ramsés não só se sente atraído por Tia, como também está se roendo de ciúmes. Ilbani foi uma punhalada no orgulho do nosso egípcio e no próximo capítulo tem casamento, lua de mel e muitas revelações. Mais uma vez agradeço à Mila Kotsu pelo comentário.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Comentém!**_


	4. As Bençãos do Nilo

Capítulo IV – As bênçãos do Nilo

Em um mês os preparativos foram feitos. O festival celebrando a cheia no Nilo era o evento mais importante do ano e como funcionário de alto escalão eu deveria tomar parte na procissão junto ao faraó. Esta era a única razão para que o anuncio do casamento com Tia fosse adiado por mais tempo.

Não tornei a falar com ela neste período. Eu queria distância daquela mulher para poder colocar a cabeça em ordem. Naquele dia eu estive muito próximo de agredi-la e esta não era a minha vontade. Tia havia provocado minha autoridade, atentado contra a honra do meu nome, desdenhado da minha atenção. Eu tinha todos os motivos do mundo para estar furioso com ela e eu estava, mas a mera possibilidade de perder mais uma noiva me fez reagir de forma inesperada.

Dada a idade avançada de minha mãe, era Neferet quem estava organizando tudo quanto possível para o casamento, enquanto eu trabalhava como um louco com a arrecadação dos impostos e os cuidados com a segurança no dia do festival.

Por exigência eu e Tia seguimos em direção a Tebas para a celebração do festival. Neferet nos acompanhou para garantir que minha futura esposa estivesse presente nas comemorações vestida de forma adequada. A rebeldia daquela mulher não continuaria a me envergonhar. Minha noiva estaria presente nas festividades vestida como uma egípcia e seria formalmente apresentada a todas as autoridades como minha futura esposa.

Durante a viagem trocamos o mínimo possível de palavras. Tia evitava minha presença à maior parte do tempo, preferindo ficar sentada em sua cabine conversando com minha irmã e a serva que as acompanhava. O que me perturbava era ouvir os risos dela e de Neferet. Pode ser uma futilidade minha, mas me incomodava ver Tia interagindo tão bem com todos enquanto me evitava tanto quanto possível.

Chegamos a Tebas na véspera do festival e fomos recebidos no palácio como convidados do faraó. Na manhã seguinte despertei cedo e cuidei que me aprontar com toda pompa que a ocasião exigia. Eu era o braço direito do faraó, em termos práticos eu era o regente do Egito.

Minha aparição na procissão real era um aviso bem claro. Eu era um elegível, alguém que tinha todas as possibilidades de se tornar o próximo faraó, uma vez que Horemheb não tinha um herdeiro natural. Uma aparição pública daquela magnitude era um aviso claro a todo país. Eu era o futuro provável, eu era o próximo deus do Egito.

O faraó encabeçava a procissão, juntamente com a Grande Esposa Real, seguidos pelos sacerdotes e por mim. Em algum lugar, na multidão de nobres aglomerados perto da saída do palácio, Tia e Neferet observavam tudo em posição de destaque enquanto a multidão ovacionava o grande soberano do Egito. Ao cair da noite um banquete foi realizado.

Eu já estava ansioso com toda aquela espera. Aguardar minha noiva para escoltá-la ao banquete era um desafio à minha paciência. Eu já pensava em desistir quando Tia e Neferet finalmente apareceram.

Eu perdi a fala.

Eu mal a reconheci com o longo vestido de linho drapeado e tantas jóias, entre elas o colar que eu havia dado. Os olhos negros se tornaram um enigma com toda maquiagem. O cabelo negro e ondulado agora estava escondido debaixo de uma peruca lisa, com apenas duas tranças finas descendo como uma moldura ao lado do rosto claro dela e uma coroa dourada sobre a cabeça. Naquela noite até mesmo a grande deusa Isis teria inveja dela.

Neferet sorriu um sorriso enviesado quando viu meu rosto perplexo e nada foi dito. Seguimos em direção ao salão onde o banquete acontecia.

Quando entramos no salão eu tive que conter minha vaidade e meu ciúme. Todos os olhos se voltaram para Tia, alguns queimando de inveja, outro queimando de desejo por ela. Paramos diante do faraó para a apresentação formal.

- Sempre um prazer revê-lo, Ramsés. – Horemheb falou divertido enquanto bebia de sua taça. – Vejo que trouxe com você um tesouro raro.

- Como vossa majestade pediu, trouxe minha noiva para anunciar formalmente a união.

-Devo dizer, princesa. O Egito lhe cai bem. – Horemheb ergueu a taça em honra a minha noiva, Tia fez uma reverencia curta em respota.

- Obrigada, majestade. – ela respondeu.

- Imagino que sou um homem de sorte. Tenho a mulher mais linda do mundo ao meu lado e a certeza de que esta noite até mesmo Isis tem inveja de tal beleza. – eu disse solenemente. Tia pareceu desconfortável.

- Não seja indelicado, Ramsés. Está fazendo sua noiva corar. – Horemheb disse divertido – Quais os planos para o casamento?

- Apenas um banquete para celebrar o evento. Tecnicamente, como Tia vive comigo, já somos casados.* - foi impossível controlar o sorriso pretensioso que surgiu em meu rosto. Para todos os efeitos, ela era minha.

- Eu quase me arrependo de ter juntado vocês, mas admito, uma mulher tão linda fica melhor ao seu lado do que ao meu. – Horemheb ergueu a taça mais uma vez – Que os deuses os abençoem com muitos filhos saudáveis.

- É tudo o que eu e Tia poderíamos desejar. – eu ergui também uma taça, enquanto Tia abaixava os olhos.

A festa transcorreu sem maiores contratempos. Neferet desapareceu do meu campo de visão e provavelmente estava ocupada com um amante. Tia estava aos meus cuidados e vendo-a ali, tão bela, me fazia pensar que eu estava no meu direito de exigir alguma privacidade para nós.

Por mais que ela me irritasse, por mais que seu comportamento fosse ofensivo, era impossível negar que Tia continuava sendo uma visão esplendida. Além de tudo, o vinho que circulava em meu organismo era um conselheiro perigoso quando me lembrava do beijo.

Aquele não foi um beijo ideal. Havia muita raiva, muito impulso e desejo de vingança, mas mesmo assim foi impossível esquecer. Talvez, se eu fosse um pouco mais cuidadoso com ela, se tornasse o momento mais delicado, Tia entendesse que meu único desejo era tornar aquela situação vantajosa para nós dois.

- Já é hora de nos retirarmos. – eu disse baixo, junto ao ouvido dela. Tia não respondeu, apenas aceitou o braço que ofereci a ela e me acompanhou pelo caminho que levava aos nossos aposentos. – Eu não estava brincando quando disse que você é linda.

- Não há mais ninguém por perto. Pode parar de fazer esses elogios. – ela respondeu com rosto corado. Eu a segurei pelo braço.

- Faço os elogios porque quero. – respondi firme – Outra coisa que quero é você no meu quarto esta noite. – eu disse enquanto beijava a nuca dela.

- Isso não vai acontecer. – ela respondeu fria, mas eu podia sentir seu corpo esquentando junto ao meu. Mais uma vez eu tinha a prova de que ela não era tão insensível quanto gostava de fingir.

- É um direito meu. Ninguém iria contestar isso. – sussurrei – Você parece ignorar o fato de que é minha esposa, independente do que qualquer um diga. A celebração é uma mera formalidade, já que eu sou um homem público. – deslizei minhas mãos sobre os braços nus dela – Você também ignora o poder que tem sobre os homens...Que tem sobre mim.

- Não tenho poder algum. Me deixe ir agora! – ela disse se afastando de mim rapidamente.

- Você nunca pensou no beijo que trocamos? – eu perguntei num desafio e ela estagnou a alguns passos longe de mim.

- Só em pesadelos. – ela disse nervosa.

- Não seja tão teimosa. – eu rosnei baixo – Com certeza você pensou.

- Boa noite, Ramsés. – ela deixou minha presença sem dizer mais nada e por mais que a minha vontade dissesse para seguir Tia, eu não fiz isso.

Voltei para o meu quarto um tanto decepcionado comigo mesmo. Eu a queria desesperadamente. É irritante, principalmente quando não sei o que originou essa mudança de sentimentos. Antes ela era apenas um passatempo, uma pequena charada que eu queria desvendar e eu não só havia falhado nesta missão, como caí na armadilha dela.

Era um erro desejar aquela mulher? O que eu sabia sobre ela? Eu nem mesmo sabia agradá-la quando estávamos juntos, mas era audacioso o bastante para desejá-la em meus braços outra vez e ter ódio de outro homem só porque ele sabia mais sobre Tia do que eu.

Eu não consegui dormir enquanto estes pensamentos me atormentavam. Eu não a amava, pelo menos eu não me sentia um tolo. Entretanto, eu pensava nela a todo momento e tinha raiva por não saber o que se passava com ela. Talvez fosse a morte do primeiro marido, talvez fosse a perda dos filhos ou qualquer outra coisa que ela guardasse em seu passado e mesmo assim, tudo não passava de suposição da minha parte.

Deixei o quarto, cansado de tentar dormir, e vaquei pelos corredores do palácio sem direção certa. Os lampiões queimavam, eram pequenos pontos de luz no escuro de uma noite silenciosa. Sem perceber eu segui a luz até a porta do quarto dela.

Com cuidado eu abri a porta. Tia estava deitada, dormindo o sono dos justos, o sono que só os deuses conseguiam desfrutar. Sem a maquiagem, sem as jóias, sem peruca, era apenas ela. Ela era linda.

Eu deveria ter dado meia volta e saído do quarto, mas meu lado mais fraco, meu lado mais sórdido guiou meus dedos para a face dela, meu corpo para junto do corpo dela naquela cama. O sono era pesado e ela não notou a minha presença. O corpo quente dela contra o meu era reconfortante...Era como estar em casa.

Observei o rosto dela atentamente. Um sorriso tímido se formou em seus lábios e uma lágrima discreta escorreu do canto de seus olhos. Ela estava sonhando?

- Você...voltou... – ela murmurou em sonhos. Com quem ela estava sonhando?

Decidi que não queria saber. Continuei abraçado a ela com força, sentindo o calor gentil que emanava daquele corpo pequeno. Beijei o pescoço exposto dela e permiti que minhas mãos deslizassem até os seios dela, apertando-os. Estaria tudo bem, sem ela não tivesse despertado naquele momento.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Eu um momento eu a abraçava, no outro eu estava de costas na cama, com um punhal apontado pra minha garganta.

Tia sabia se defender e dormia preparada. Ela mantinha uma arma debaixo do travesseiro.

- NÃO ENCOSTE EM MIM OUTRA VEZ! – ela gritou a plenos pulmões.

- Se eu encostar, você vai fazer o que? – eu provoquei, confesso que não foi algo inteligente – Eu sou seu marido, esqueceu?!

- Eu mato você! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! – e Tia não estava brincando. Se não fossem meus reflexos ela teria enfiado o punhal de ferro na minha garganta sem pensar duas vezes. Eu consegui segurá-la pelo pulso quando ela investiu a arma contra mim. Com um puxão eu a derrubei na cama e a imobilizei ficando por cima dela.

- Quem é você? Que tipo de serpente é você, mulher? – eu disse jogando a arma longe, ainda imobilizando-a.

- Me solta! ME LARGA! – ela continuava resistindo.

- Não até saber quem é você! – ela cerrou os dentes e me encarou diretamente nos olhos. O ódio queimava dentro deles.

- A viúva do príncipe Mali Piyasili! O HOMEM QUE VOCÊ ASSASSINOU! – ela gritou contra mim e eu a deixei.

De tudo o que eu podia pensar a respeito dela, de tudo o que eu podia imaginar, eu jamais cogitei esta hipótese. Ela...Ela era minha inimiga jurada por força do destino. Ela tinha todo direito de me odiar e de fato ela estava cumprindo esta sina. Tia se tornou meu futuro no momento em que eu matei o príncipe Mali.

- Se você é a viúva de Mali, não pode ser a irmã de sangue de Kail. – eu disse incrédulo.

- Eu sou irmã de sangue do imperador, assim como era irmã de sangue do meu marido. – ela disse massageando os pulsos marcados. – Eu fui casada com meu irmão pra fortalecer a posição dele dentro da família real. Mali era filho de uma serva e eu, filha de uma nobre.

- É por isso que você veio ao Egito? Buscar vingança contra nós?! – eu a questionei furioso e recebi desdém.

- Nós? Que tipo de nobre ou sacerdotisa eu seria se achasse que todo um país é culpado pelas minhas mazelas? Eu não odeio o Egito, ou o povo que vive aqui. – ela disse séria – Eu vim me vingar de você! Foi você, General Ramsés, quem tirou de mim o único homem que eu amei minha vida inteira!

- Você está sendo hipócrita. – eu retruquei – Se dá ao trabalho de me chamar de assassino, mas tanto eu quanto o príncipe Mali estávamos dispostos a matar por uma causa. Ele teria feito o mesmo comigo se tivesse tido a chance.

- Eu não me importo! Você o matou, tentou matar Kail e seqüestrou Ishtar duas vezes! Pelos deuses guardiões do submundo, você é o próprio emissário da destruição! O cavaleiro da morte e eu nasci pra odiar você! Eu queria ser a esposa do faraó Horemheb, ganhar seus favores, só pra poder ver sua cabeça presa numa estaca no meio do deserto!

- Acho que eu não sou exatamente o que você esperava como pretendente, não é? – eu debochei.

- Eu não posso matar você sem sofrer as conseqüências agora. Eu queria estar acima do seu status, ter mais poder só para vê-lo cair. – ela riu uma risada seca e desanimada – E agora eu estou atada a você. Eu preferia a morte.

- No Egito, a morte não é o fim...É apenas o começo de outra vida. Se você se matasse, eu ainda seria capaz de encontrá-la no outro mundo. Osíris em pessoa me entregaria a esposa fujona.

- Uma vez você perguntou se já o tinha visto em sonhos... – ela abaixou a cabeça chorando – Eu menti...Eu vi quando você o matou...Um falcão com olhos de cores diferentes e bico de ouro, perfurando o peito de Mali. Eu sabia, sabia que nunca mais ia ver meu marido outra vez.

- Você vai me ver outra vez, Tia. – eu disse firme – Ou devo dizer, princesa Puduhepa? Pode ficar sossegada, você ainda verá este marido muitas vezes!

- Você é repulsivo! – ela gritou.

- Não sou. – eu disse baixo – Eu posso ter sido responsável por um ato desafortunado, mas não sou repulsivo. Alguma coisa boa você terá nesta terra.

- O que está dizendo?! – ela me encarou com os olhos em pranto.

- Você sonhou com o Nilo. Você viu o melhor do Egito e justamente no período da cheia eu a assumo como esposa. Isso só pode ser um presságio. – eu disse convicto – Se o Nilo abençoou seu caminho no Egito, então você terá felicidade. Inevitavelmente, um dia eu serei parte desta felicidade.

- Como posso ser feliz ao lado do homem que matou meu marido?! – ela gritou em meio ao soluço.

- Talvez eu tenha matado Mali para resgatar algo que me pertencia por direito. Talvez fosse o príncipe Mali o verdadeiro vilão no momento que roubou minha futura esposa e a manteve no império hitita, quando ela estava destinada a ser a Senhora do Nilo. – eu dei as costas a ela. – Não vou tocar em você em respeito a sua dor. Lhe darei seu precioso tempo, mas eu não desisti. Eventualmente, você será a minha mulher e isso não vai demorar muito. Boa noite, Tia.

Dizendo isso eu deixei o quarto e ela, junto com seu sofrimento e solidão. Deixei também meu coração partido entre as mãos de Tia.

_**Nota da autora: Tadah! É, ela odeia ele mesmo. Pra quem não leu Red River, o príncipe Mali foi assassinado por Ramsés no meio da guerra e a alegação do general é que aquilo não era algo pessoal, ele só queria matar Kail Mursili II e mais ninguém.**_

_**Antes que resolvam me linchar por eu mencionar incesto nesta história, digo que isso era algo comum na antiguidade, principalmente na família real. Sei que prometi um casamento neste capítulo, mas no meio da pesquisa descobri que no antigo Egito não havia uma cerimônia de casamento, nem um ritual. Bastava que o casal decidisse morar junto com a autorização da família, por tanto Tia e Ramsés são casados na prática.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado da história e do momento cultural. Teremos mais em breve.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**COMENTÉM!**_


End file.
